Sixty Seconds With ChadSon
by Cage The Elephant In The Room
Summary: This is a continuous, never-ending collection of ChadSon drabbles. Currently featuring: Hollow. "He has stolen your heart and you know this. But you have stolen his."
1. Jerk

**I no own SWAC. Trust me. **

**Hi everyone. So, I've sort of decided to use _UnderageThinking _as a main SWAC account, and _pyrolyn-776 _as a main CR account. I find that it's an unflawed system, really. Anyhow, to keep myself on my A-game, I've decided to create a never-ending drabble story centering on the loveable ChadSon pairing. Should be fun, no? :) Usually, drabbles are about 100 words. I'm just calling mine drabbles, as they're not really one-shots, at least not my normal length. Whatever. You'll be able to read these little drabbles in about sixty seconds...hence my title. ;)**

**--**

**UnderageThinking Presents**

_Sixty Seconds With ChadSon_

**A never-ending ChadSon-fest**

**--**

**Jerk**

"You're such a jerk."

The four words come out easily and she crosses her arms heatedly, waiting for what she knows is coming.

"Oh really, Sonny? Am I, really?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes Chad, yes _really_."

These four words come out even easier, because it's like an unwritten script the two of them abide by at all times. He pisses her off, she retaliates with some kind of insult. He pulls out the "Oh, really" and she nods her head vigourously. _Yes. Really. _

He keeps the script going by walking around her as if he's better than her. (Because we all know he believes that.) And then he opens his mouth and, quick-as-a-whip, says, "Now, Sonny, it's not nice to call people jerks. Or to glare. Really. Didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice with others?"

She clenches and unclenches her fists. It's not the first time she's ever wanted to hit him, and it definitely won't be the last.

"My mommy taught me to beware of jerks with sparkly eyes and false pretenses."

He frowns. That was a new one he wasn't expecting.

She cheers inwardly, because this means she's gained the upper hand. "What did your mommy teach you? How to screw girls over with a charming smile and a fake personality?"

He clutches his heart. As an actor, he can make Sonny believe that her words didn't hurt.

As Chad Dylan Cooper he can pretend as if Sonny Munroe's feelings don't matter to him.

He'll continue. He'll try to break her for as long as he can. Because he's a jerk. Because he's Chad Dylan Cooper.

Because it's easy to play the jerk.

And a hell of a lot harder to _be_ Mr. White Horse.

* * *

**If you like, I'll continue to write these things. I think I can produce one a day. Like seriously. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Advice

**I no own SWAC. Trust me. **

**Thanks you guys for reviewing/reading. I'm glad you enjoyed the first one, and I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thanks so very much to **Kylie Robbins, GirlWithBlueBlood, oddball15, JennaLeigh, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, Frog Disease, The First Ghost Boy, 0TwistedAngel0, **and** sonnycentral. **Thank you guys so very, very much. ;)**

**Advice**

"So there's this girl."

Sonny Munroe takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake and nods. She then sets the cup down. "Ah, and so begins the classic she's-too-good for me story."

"Well...yeah."

She rolls her eyes and steals another one of his fries. The diner, a little rundown on the outside, is such a well-known secret amongst A and B and even a few select C-listers. And at the moment, only she and Chad are around. But then again, it _is _one in the morning.

"The truth, Chad, is that no one is ever too good for anyone else. Ever."

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Sure, I do. We've all got our flaws. You either learn to accept them or you learn to walk away."

Chad's lips curled upwards in a sardonic smile. "That's a little sad, Munroe. Even for you."

"Whatever. So, what's her name?"

He smiles, shrugs, takes a sip of her milkshake while she waits for his confession. "That's not important. She's too good for me, no matter how you look at it."

"Right. You want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Tell her the truth. Tell her now! Go! Go get the girl, Chad. Dylan. Cooper." She points to the door and the twinkle in her eye sparkles so magically.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's one a.m. She's sitting right in front of me. And I just don't think I can make that kind of confession in a diner of all places."


	3. Dumped

**I no own SWAC. Trust me. **

**I'm going to be at the mall all day today so I wanted to get this one up before I left. Special thanks to **Overuse of Emoticons, Sweet CrAzY Citrus, SearchingForMyLove, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, oddball15, Kylie Robbins, sonnycentral, Frog Disease, 0TwistedAngel0, May Lily, **and** Admiral Lily. **You guys are amazing, as always. I hope you enjoy...**

**Dumped**

She sits alone, spinning her spoon in circles as her frozen yogurt slowly melts into nothing but a chocolate puddle. You're tempted to go over there and say something to her. Ask her why the hell she isn't smiling. It makes you uneasy, watching her with blatant concern. You hate this feeling. You hate that you care.

You get out of your seat. Walk over to her. You sit down, but she doesn't notice. She keeps spinning the spoon, watching it go around and around with her sad_sad_**sad **eyes.

You'll never admit it, but it breaks your heart.

"What's wrong, Munroe?" you ask.

She stops spinning the spoon and looks at you, hoping that you're him. But you're not. You're not him. You're Chad Dylan Cooper. The bane of her existance. The Lex Luthor to her Clark Kent. She starts up with the spoon again.

"Nothing," she says.

You take one look at her and that God-damned spoon before taking the cup away and setting it to your side. Her hand drops to the table and she finds herself using her index finger to draw a continuous circle. Anything to distract herself from thoughts of him and their break-up.

"You were dumped, huh?"

She stops with the circles and looks you in the eyes. They're haunting. "Yeah."

"He was probably a douche nozzle anyway."

She tries to glare at you, she tries to deny it, but instead all she can do is laugh. She even has to clutch her stomach, because of the pain. When she settles down she looks you in the eyes and you relax. Her eyes are reverting back into the Sonny Munroe you know and love.

"You're probably right," she says. "I was never good at picking them."

"No, I don't think it's that."

"Yeah, it is." She sighs. "I'm attracted to jerks."

"So does this mean I'm next in line?" you joke carelessly. After all, you don't really have anything to lose.

She laughs for a second, but then she stops abruptly. Brings a hand up to her mouth and shakes for a second. With both eyes closed, she asks softly, "Do you want to be?"

You take her hand in yours, and with your index finger you draw out three symbols.

Y. E. S.

She shivers at the touch of your hand. "Chad...?"

You bring her hand up to your lips and kiss it softly, with as much feeling as you can muster. "I do, Sonny, I really do. But I don't want to be your rebound guy. I can't be that guy."

She pulls back, gets up, takes her melted treat and tosses it into the trash can.

She turns her back on you and takes a few steps for the door. She speaks quietly, but you catch it anyway. You're the only two left in the small cafeteria.

"You could never be my rebound guy, Chad."

* * *

**P.S. - If you guys have any prompts or suggestions for future drabbles, I'm always willing to listen! ^_^ Thanks!**


	4. Premiere

**Thank you to **xxHeadInTheStarsxx, sonnycentral, howlsatthemoon, ParamorePercabeth16, 0TwistedAngel0, ride2night, SearchingForMyLove, Jonas x Knight, Sweet CrAzY Citrus, GirlWithBlueBlood, Frog Disease, Admiral Lily, SparkleInTheSun, b-Kaz, Kylie Robbins, The First Ghost Boy, HorcruxFinder, Forkz94 **and** Lozzii95 **for reviewing my previous drabble. I don't think I responded to every single one of you, and for that I'm terribly sorry, but I do want you to know that I read all of your comments, that I appreciate and adore reading them, and that though I mostly write these things for my own, selfish betterance (is that even a _word_?), I also write them hoping that you might laugh or smile. Or enjoy it in the slightest. With that said, I hope every single one of you finds something enjoyable in...**

**Premiere**

Sonny Munroe looked over to Chad as the movie started. It was their premiere, the premeire of their film, _Somewhere Only We Know_. As the leading pair, it was only expected that they would come, and they had agreed to show up together. The beginning scene started off with him throwing on a pair of jeans, hurrying to leave her bedroom. She watched, fascinated, as her fictional body shook with laughter.

Without realizing it, she began to mumble her lines aloud. "My dad is going to kill you if you get caught."

Chad, in return, glanced over to her, and smiled. He whispered into her ear, "We do make quite the couple, now don't we?"

She stopped reciting and nodded. "We're _hot_," she joked.

"One of us is."

"You've got such an ego!"

He smiled, turning back to the screen.

If only she'd known that he wasn't talking about himself.

* * *

**This was massively short, I know. But at least I can look at it and actually call it a drabble. I'll be writing a new one-shot today, as well as another chapter to "Before Dylan Marie Cooper". If you found little enjoyable or satisfying in this, I hope you'll find yourself liking something in those. **

**Thank you, always. **

**-UT**


	5. Rekindled

**Want to see my happy face? Click on my profile.**

**And...Thank you to **sonnycentral, Overuse of Emoticons, Forkz94, 0TwistedAngel0, Kylie Robbins, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, ride2night, have-a-cookie, The First Ghost Boy, Frog Disease, Marie Nymph, GirlWithBlueBlood, Admiral Lily, Lily The Silly, oddball15, Roxas(dot)rocks(dot)my(dot)socks, faerietaleredux, ohhhskyler, **and** Skittles31 **for reviewing my previous drabble. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't replied to all of you, but I had to pack. The fam and I are going to check out A&M in the next two days so I can get the feel of what a 'traditional' college looks like. **

**But in the mean time, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Rekindled**

It has been in my experience that taking the Red Eye is the least desirable of all flights. It's too damn early, too damn late. And all you want to do is drop dead from sheer exhaustion.

Or maybe that's just me.

But it was on a particular Thursday night/morning (depending on how you look at it), on a particular Red Eye flight, that I saw something quite spectacular. It was one of those scenes that you expect to see when you sit down for a heartfelt, romantic comedy. A boy and a girl sat just next to me in first class. And we were the only ones seated in this section. It was during this flight that my faith in true love was rekindled.

You see, I'm not someone who usually spies on people. That is, I don't people watch. I think it's weird and creepy and it makes me feel, for lack of a better word, like a stalker. But there was just something about them. Something extraordinary. Or perhaps it was an everyday kind of thing, and it was only on this damn Red Eye that I was able to notice.

Her eyes were closing; she must have been as exhausted as me. And for some reason I can't even fathom, she was wearing these _Steven Madden _heels. Granted, they were gorgeous as hell and for a few seconds I was jealous, but God...her feet must've been bursting from all the pain. Honestly. Who wears _heels _to an airport? She looked just about ready to walk down a God damn red carpet!

And then there was _him_. I _knew _him. At least his type. The egotistical, look-at-me-I'm-so-rich types. I'd only grown up with them for eighteen years of my young life. They were the ones I affectionately called my brothers. And on scarce occasions, my boyfriends.

They were quite the pair. They looked 'right' together. At least in the simplest of terms, in the most convenient defintions. Together, their looks seemed to amplify to a degree. They looked even more beautiful sitting together. It kind of disgusted me how perfect they looked, and I'm afraid that for the first five minutes that we'd been sitting down, they made me want to throw up.

And then she said to him, "Chad?"

This 'Chad' person took out what appeared to be their passports and glanced to her. "What's up, Sonny?"

His voice was so...something else.

Tender.

Loving.

Adoring.

All of the above.

The girl shifted in her seat and took his hand. "Are we doing the right thing? Running away? Doing this? Our parents...our friends...no one's going to be there."

My ears perked up at this. I _hate _nosy types, but can I help it if these two strangers were having such an interesting conversation? I think not.

He took her hand in his, kissing it briefly. "Yesterday I told you that I would marry you in the rain, that I would marry you under the sea, that I would marry you tomorrow if you'd let me."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." She smiled and blushed an amusing shade of pink.

The boy was being cheesy - any person with half a brain would've known that - but it was sweet. His tiny declaration would melt the heart of any cynic simply because it was so honest. This man-boy was _in love _with this girl, and when she buried her head in his shoulder, when he brushed down her hair, it was so incredibly evident by the look in his eyes.

She didn't see his soft smile or the way his eyes closed as she was in his arms. She didn't realize that he'd inhaled the scent of her hair or that he'd kissed the top of her head.

But I did.

These two strangers, these insanely beautiful strangers, had rekindled my faith in true love. With only a few words, with only a simple action. It was alarming. It was sweet.

But above all else, it was simply amazing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the different POV thing I did. If not...well, I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next one. Oh, and I stole (cough, borrowed) a line from _The Breakfast Club_. If you know what it is, props to you.**

**Until next time,**

**UT**


	6. Loser

**Thank you to **SparklieInTheSun, SearchingForMyLove, LilyTheSilly, oddball15, Melodies Cry Beyond, Jonas x Knight, Frog Disease, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, ohhhskyler, Roxasrocksmysocks (lol, I left out the (dot) this time!), _Overuse of Emoticons_, faerietaleredux, **sonnycentral**, Kylie Robbins, _Admiral Lily, _The First Ghost Boy, Forkz94, Skittles31, **and** BeautifulxxDisasterx **for reviewing my last drabble. I took a longer break than I should've with some of the books cluttering my night stand, a bit of annotating, and just being my other alter-ego. ;) I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Loser**

She looks at you with those eyes, those eyes that are oh-so-charmingly innocent. And you want her to look at you with them. But you want to see them look at you without contempt or animosity. You hate it when she glares at you, and you hate that you are the _reason _she glares at you. But you can't take it. You can't put yourself out there, because Chad Dylan Cooper's a winner. And if you put yourself out there, and she rejects you, you're not a winner. You're a loser. She'll win.

And you can't let her win Chad, now can you?

So you fake it. You put on a charming, delicious little smile and constantly bug the hell out of her. You put her down and you always have to look away so that you're not distracted by her seven layers of beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She lights up every room she occupies, and you can't help but wonder if one of these days you'll have a moment of weakness and give in. You'll beg her to love you, to be with you, to look at you the way she looks at _him_.

You'd give anything to be _him_. To be the one who gets to hold her. To be the one who gets to kiss her and soothe her and wipe away her tears.

But you hate _him_. Because he makes her cry. Because he makes her laugh. Because he does all of the things you desperately wish you could do for her.

You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You're a winner.

And the sad, ironic truth of it all is that without her, you'll always feel like nothing more than a God-damned loser.

* * *

**Sorry, I've been kind of MIA from Underage for the past few weeks. I've been busy with other summer stuff - like school projects and whatnot. Pyro's been keeping UT away from this account, but things are beginning to settle down so I'm satisfied. I hope you liked this one, and I think I'll be able to crank another one out tomorrow-ish. **

**Also, if you're looking for something kind of different, you may want to check out something I've never done before. It's a **27 Dresses **one-shot. Heh. **

**Always,**

UT


	7. Hollow

**Thank you to **Kylie Robbins, 0TwistedAngel0, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, The First Ghost Boy, Admiral Lily, Dancing on Rainbows, ride2night, sonnycentral, Frog Disease, Overuse of Emoticons, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, epic'cookie, Roxasrocksmysocks, romancerox, faerietaleredux, HeyJewel, **and** have-a-cookie** for reviewing my last drabble. I wrote this at 2 in the morning, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm also hoping to finish another couple of these soon enough, so stay tuned! Until then, I really, really hope that you enjoy...**

* * *

**Hollow**

Her heart is vacant. Void. Empty. She feels so incredibly bad that it is impossibly difficult to work up the nerve to feel depressed. So she uses what energy she has to follow his smile, quietly wondering if there is any possible way that he'd ever feel the same way.

Is it wrong to say she's angry with him? For making her feel this way, for toying with her emotions? A part of her wants him to stand up and admit that he knows, that he _knows _how she feels. Put her out of her misery and just tell her to move on already. Stop pining. Stop rejecting. Stop lusting and just get over it.

She'd give him everything if he'd simply ask. Her heart, her mind, her body and soul. All she wants is one simple little thing. She dreams about it and hopes for it, prays and wishes. All she wants is three little words, his heart, and his smile.

She'd give him everything, anything. She'd make him the happiest man in the world. She'd do everything in her power to keep that smile on his face alive; anything to be the reason he wakes in the morning. She's so frighteningly desperate.

She wants to be his everything, because he's already hers. But you can't miss something you've never had.

Don't cry, Sonny. Don't cry.

Your heart might feel vacant by his unspoken rejection. You may feel void and empty. For now, you may be nothing but hollow.

He has stolen your heart and you know this.

But you have stolen his.


End file.
